Am I Dreaming Or Is This Reality?
by see-why-in-shadows-i-hide
Summary: Clare is a girl without any friends or family members. When she discovers the new television show Supernatural she becomes hooked. Clare feels like the boys are actually her ey seem familiar to her, little did the blonde know that Sam and Dean would become her actual family. When the girl falls asleep she dreamed about Supernatural, only it is not a dream it is real.


**Author's Note: Wow, so its been awhile since I have posted anything on here...to the people who are reading my Briewie story please do not kill me! I am a very lazy writer, but I am going to try to rewrite the second chapter of that fic since I do not like how I wrote it the first time...anyways to the people who don't know me, this is my first Supernatural story. It will mostly star my OC Clare, Sam and Dean. There will be no romance in this fanfiction between either brothers and Clare. One they treat her as their sister and two, that is not what the show is about. Lisa and Ben will be making an appearance though since I have this fanfiction centered around the sixth season. I am not going to say much about Clare herself. You will have to read and find out. Also if you have any advice to better my writing please tell me. I am always looking for improvement. One more thing before I shut up. Clare's point of view will be in first person while the boys' point of view will be in third. Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Hopefully I won't become lazy and write some more. **

**PS: I apologize for no indents. The desktop I am using is difficult.**

**PPS: I also apologize if the boys seem a little out of character. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**I am Dreaming, right?**

I was alone for most of my life, switching from foster home to foster home. I was too young to remember what happened to my birth parents, but I was told they both died in a fire. When I was a young girl I suffered from behavior issues. I was always angry and because of that I was switched from home to home. I never had any friends, kids were either too scared of me, or I moved again. I always yearned for friendship and a family, but I never felt that connection with anyone until I started to watch a new television show.

Now I know what you are thinking, "A TV show? Really? How pathetic are you?", but these characters felt so alive too me, so human, almost, dare I say it, familiar. The actors Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles were brilliant at bringing the characters to life. Yes I am talking about the show _Supernatural. _I was seventeen when it aired and I have been with it for all its nine seasons, now going on ten. In my mind Sam and Dean had become my family, and I never thought that it would be possible that they actually would.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a dirty warehouse my hands were chained to the ceiling. In front of me stood a tall, black skinned, bald man. He was wearing a business suit and his eyes were ebony.<p>

"_Ah, so it is the usual dream." _I thought with a grin. This had been a recurring dream for the past six years, it was one of my favorites actually. In this dream I am the "helpless victim" waiting for the Winchester's to come save me, but the plot twist in this one was that I saved _them. _This dream was always a nice change of pace. In all the others I would usually wind up dead or one of the boys died, or I woke up with the dream being foggy. Of course there was the occasional dream when it was us having a day off.

"What's with the grin, Blondie?" The man asked. He inched towards me with a blade in hand. His head was tilted to the side. "I would of thought you'd be scared or pissed."

Huh? Now this was new...I decided to play along. "Oh I was just thinking what my brothers will do to you and your friends when they find me." I smiled a sweet smile. In my dreams the boys were my brothers. I was never sure if it was by blood or not, all I knew is that we were close enough to be considered siblings.

The demon laughed. "The Winchester's? I wouldn't count on them. They aren't even here yet."

"But they will be." I replied plainly.

We continued to make small talk. Him taunting me, and me taunting back. I made sure the insults did not come off as too rude, I did not need to be injured. Suddenly an alarm blared throughout the warehouse and I smiled. Dean and Sam had arrived.

The demon looked at me with his cold black eyes. "They will never make it."

"Wanna bet?" I responded wisely. He shook his head and turned his attention to the door, just in case if the brothers did make it to the room, which they would.

I heard the door being kicked down, and there the brothers stood. Dean with his brown jacket a green button up shirt that was open, a black shirt and jeans and Sam with his growing hair, and plate shirt.

"Clare!" Sam's voice shouted. His voice was filled with panic, relief and shock. Which was weird, he never sounded like this regularly/ He ran to me, while Dean took care of the demon.

"Thanks for leaving me, Sammy!" The older brother called. He simply stabbed the demon with Ruby's knife. The man fell to the ground dead, with him were the keys. Dean picked them up and unlocked me from my chains. "Are you okay? That son of a bitch didn't hurt you did he?"

I smiled. "I'm fine Dean. Its nothing I could not handle."

The boys' breathed out a sigh of relief and both pulled me into a brief hug. "Well lets get out of here. It is obvious that Crowley is a no show." Sam said.

"Damn coward." The other brother muttered.

We started to walk. I wobbled to the side as I began to walk almost colliding into Sam until he caught me.

"Thanks." I muttered. Slowly we made our way out of the base. I kept looking around, knowing the hidden demon would attack soon.

"Clare, can you stop being so paranoid? We got all of 'em." Dean said.

"Hey you can never be too cautious!" I responded back. We continued to walk.

3...2...1...I counted to myself. I turned around taking the knife out of the older hunter's hand and stabbed the red haired woman, before she could harm Dean. She gave out a nasty screech as she fell to the floor, dead.

"Whoa, nice reflexes!" The younger brother praised. "It looks like Dean owes you a coke."

I let out a laugh.

"Man, you're getting better all the time, who would of thought you would be so good when you have most likely been out of practise." Dean responded back. He smiled an actual smile. Obviously as if to say "thanks."

"Its no problem...you guys are always doing the same for me, and family always has each other's backs right?" I asked. Dean's comment struck me as strange. Again this was not part of my usual dream. I decided to shrug it off knowing that I would be waking up soon to another day of loneliness.

"Right." Dean said. He slung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me to him for a side hug. We continued to walk like that until we reached the Impala. Dean and Sam got into the front as I scooted into the back...Once again this was odd. Why wasn't I waking up? Usually this was where the dream ended, but no Dean started to drive off as him and Sam started to talk about Crowley's plan.

I looked out the window watching the trees, and buildings scroll by. Soon enough we were on the highway no doubt going to a new location to sleep for the night. _"Why aren't I waking up?" _I thought. This was starting to feel like reality. If I was still asleep something exciting would of happened by now.

"Hey Clare, are you sure you're alright? You don't have to tell us anything right now. I know it must of been hard for you to be around demons for two years." Sam said, making me slip out of my thoughts.

"_Did he just say two years? This is getting stranger by the minute…" _

"Yeah i'm okay. Lets just focus on the task. So fill me in, what has been going on the last two years?" I asked.

Sam and Dean eyed each other like they were having a silent conversation. "Man, they really kept you in the dark." Dean said. He scratched his chin and started to brainstorm what to say. It took awhile but he began to tell me the events of season four and five and told me what was happening now. I stayed silent throughout the explanation taking all the information in.

"_Season six." _I thought. I was stuck in a dream that was taking place during season six. It made sense. The first time I had this dream was when the sixth season was airing. We pulled up to a cheep looking motel and exited the Impala. Dean opened the hood of the Impala and started to hand us our bags.

"I know it seems stupid, but Sam made me keep your bag with all your stuff. Just in case if we ever found you again." The brunette explained.

I took the bag and smiled. _"Ah Sammy, always the more thoughtful and sensible brother." _

"And look who is stupid now?" Sam said. He made a "bitchface" and I could not help myself from laughing.

"Thanks Sam, for never giving up on me." I said through my laughter.

"Hey, you are our sister and a great hunter. Not to mention we are quite famous. It was only a matter of time before the demons used you as bait." The younger brother explained.

Again, I could not help but wonder how we were related, but before I could dig deeper into my thoughts Dean told us to wait outside while he checked us in stating they would never give us a room with me looking like hell. I looked down at myself. It looked like I had not showered for quite awhile. My hands were almost completely black.

"Jeez. Demons sure know how to treat their guests." I said sarcastically.

I caught Sam's chuckle and bright expression, but it quickly turned to a frown. "Clare, I know this must be getting annoying, but if you need to talk. I am here for you. I know spending time with those demons must of been traumatizing."

I breathed a sigh of annoyance. Sure I loved Sam's kindness and concern for others, but at times it could get annoying. I hated talking about my feelings, it was just so awkward. Not to mention I have had people who never actually listened. "Sam, I know you are just trying to help, but to be honest. I can't remember my time with them at all...these past two years that I was with them is just a blank." I stated being honest. I did not know what to say, my dreams usually did not come with memories of what happened in the "past".

Sam stayed quiet for a good minute.

"What?" I asked. "_Why are the brothers so quiet? It is like they are hiding something from me." _I added silently to myself. _"What do they know that I don't?" _

The longer haired brunette shook his head. "It is nothing, they must of wiped your memory."

"_That's a lie." _I thought. They definitely knew something, but I decided not to act on it. This was the longest dream I had with the boys, and I did not want to ruin it. Dean came back with the key telling us we would be in room 108.

"It is better if we all share the same room for the night." Dean told us. "It's time we caught up."

Neither Sam or I argued. We walked into the motel room and the boys dropped their bags. I took mine and headed into the bathroom saying I needed to freshen up before I went crazy. I turned on the shower and stripped from my clothing. I know eavesdropping is rude, but I wanted to know what the boys were not telling me. I cursed silently when I could only make out their mumbling not their discussion. God damnit. Where was my super hearing that I usually get in dreams? Again the feeling that this was not a dream was returning, and it was starting to make sense, but how was it possible that I was in the Supernatural universe?

"_Hell I guess i'll know for sure when I go to sleep." _I stayed in the shower getting all the dirt and grit off letting my mind wander aimlessly as I listened to the boys mumble.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she doesn't remember?" Dean asked in a hushed voice.<p>

"I don't know. My best guess is that Alec and Quinn forgot to give her false memories." Sam answered.

"How can they forgot something like that? What are we suppose to tell Clare?" The older brother asked. He wanted to curse those damn half angels out. They had two jobs, and it was to keep their little sister safe during the whole apocalypse crisis and to make sure to give her some bullshit memories so she would not question anything when she returned to them, but now the task was going to be more difficult.

"Maybe we should tell her the truth, Dean. She is going to have to find out eventually." He said.

"You know that we can't Sammy. Dad told us not too. He said it was too dangerous."

"What? Are we just going to listen to everything dad tells us?" Sam asked. His voice rose a little, but he brought it down again. "Dean, Clare is a strong girl. She was raised as one of us. She is not going to go evil on us if we tell her the truth."

"Sam, we have spent years feeding her lies. What if she is hurt and decides to betray us?" Dean asked. He trusted the blonde, but he was still cautious around her when she got angry. He did not want to lose the girl he had claimed as his sister. He remembered when his father brought the girl to the motel room they were staying at. He was twelve at the time. The small child was placed on the empty bed, and his father told him who she was. Clare's father was a demon and her mother was a human, making the girl a half demon.

Dean did not know why his father spared the three year old's life. At the time the young boy was not sure if his father actually believed that they could raise this child as a human or if he just did not have the will to take her life. Either way it was up to Dean to look after Clare. He also remembered Sam waking up the next day telling him he knew about the small girl saying that he heard his brother and father talking last night It took Dean awhile to explain why not to kill the blonde. And in the end, Sam was convinced to give her a chance just like his family was.

Before the younger brother could argue back both boys heard the water turn off and grew silent.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I opened the black duffle bag and took out some clothing. Ah my old band t-shirts, how I missed them. I tugged one on along with some black leggings. I continued to search through the bag until I found a hairbrush and pulled it through my straight blonde hair. I wiped the moisture off the window and got a look at my pale green eyes. I looked absolutely exhausted and suddenly felt like it too. Once I finished taking care of my hygiene I exited the bathroom.<p>

The room was quiet once I entered and I could sense the boys were arguing about something, but I did not say anything.

"Finally, you look like a decent human being again." Dean teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I can't imagine what a hideous monster I looked like before." I responded back playfully. I tried holding back a yawn, but my effort was useless. A loud yawn escaped my lips.

Sam looked at me. "How about you get some rest?" He suggested. "Dean and I will try not to be too loud with the research."

I wanted to decline and stay up, but my body was screaming at me to sleep. I frowned knowing that I might wake up and this whole dream would be over. This was the farthest I ever got and the thought of leaving made me sad, but I had to wake up eventually, right.

"Alright." I mumbled. I walked to one of the two beds. There was no way in hell I was sleeping on the gross motel floor. As I laid down and closed my eyes I prayed for this to not be a dream.

And when I woke up the next morning my prayer was answered. I was still in the shitty motel room with my two favorite boys.


End file.
